Foresight
by East89
Summary: Earth gains a new hero when a catastroph is subverted. This is the tale of the hero Foresight.


Chapter 1: The Miracle

The world was in disarray. The final hours of the battle for earth had taken a turn for the worse. Both sides had taken causalities and were weakened but the final victor had been decided when the dust had settled.

Apokolips had invaded earth when their leader had been resurrected. Darkseid had brilliantly defeated every known hero on earth and total supremacy over the countries of the little green planet was being established. As a final show of strength before total dominance he had ordered the justice league to be shackled in Times Square. The whole world had to be shown when their champions were vanquished. One final show of strength and the all of humanity would cower in front of him with all hope lost.

There at the front row of the heroes he had purposely placed the 7 founder of justice league so that they could be the start of the execution. Superman was there on his knees as a symbol of utter defeat over earth, he who had prevailed countless of times in seemingly hopeless situations was now praying for a miracle. This time it seemed nobody was left to help them, every hero and villain was captured or had died fighting. Even Batman had no back-up plan no way to escape this fate that lay in front of them.

Darkseid was as pleased as he had ever been and nothing would stand in his way this time or so he thought.

At the execution place the onlookers was gripped by fear except for one young man. He knew what he had to do and it would take every ounce of his courage to pull it off lest the world be succumbed to Apacolips. He had planned what to do since he heard of the open execution this was going to test his abilities to outmost of their limits.

He took a step forward to the nearest sentry who was at least 3 times stronger than him but that did not faze him this was only the start. He grabbed the sentry and threw him to the ground at the same time grabbing the weapon he had. This movement alerted the nearby guards and they all flew at him knowing that he had to be a normal human being. The young man deftly dodged every onslaught and beam directed at his path and counterattacked. He had taken down all of the attacking guards in a matter of seconds with a swirl of movements and pinpoint shooting.

Darkseid had watched the fight progress and ordered for more of the guards to take him down for this time he wouldn't let anything get in his way. Precious earth would go down and he was going to enjoy torturing and killing the justice league once and for all.

The young man saw that this time the guards came in the hundreds and he wouldn't be able to take them all so he expertly jumped over the very first two guards in a half somersault while deftly shooting at the shackles of the superheroes he deemed could turn around this situation. Namely he shot free Supergirl and Steel.

At this moment Darkseid was pissed and knew if he didn't get in to the fray his useless soldiers would lose control over the situation. But Supergirl and Steel already knew what to do they flew everywhere and obliterated anything in their path to free their fellow companions.

Now the fight was on but still the 7 founders were still captives since they were at the front of the line.

Darkseid jumped and landed in front of the masked young man and snarled. What kind of disguise was a ski mask he thought for himself. The young hero's eyes widened and fear was pulsating through his veins, this was a god in front of him. A being that even superman had trouble defeating. Darkseid lounged at him but couldn't get a hold of the hero. He had dodged once again. Even more humiliating he had spun around Darkseid in a flurry of motions and grabbed him in judo like grip and thrown the leader of Apoklips a few meters. A feat impossible for a mere human, heck even for most superheroes.

Darkseid had never felt this kind of anger. Never in his life had he been so utterly humiliated and in front of the accursed planet he hated with passion. His eyes started to light and the hero knew exactly what was going to happen. The young man started to run exposing his back to the self proclaimed god and every onlooker knew the demise of their new salvation had come. As the rays of destruction hurled out of Darkseids eyes the hero went into a zigzag run and leaped over a sentry. The sentry got hit with the rays thus annulling them. Darkseid roared a thunderous yell of madness but it was quelled with a blow to the head and he flew into the nearest building. What had impacted him was none other than the man in red and blue.

"This fight is over Darkseid" Superman yelled and flew right into to him. As the two titans fought the remaining of the 7 founders rallied the troupes and hit the deceive blow to the Apakolips war machine.

In the dust of the fight as the heroes prevailed and the disheartened Apoklopis army saw their leader being wiped on the floor with the champion of mankind they fled in the dozens. Remembering their defeat of a couple of years ago they ran away with their tails behind their back.

"Is everybody alright" Superman directed to the justice league.

Batman was tallying their forces and saw remarkably no loss on their side and he knew that because the young man had engaged apokolips himself before superman could be freed.

"Everybody seems to be accounted for except for our mysterious savior" The dark knight replied. The Martian Manhunter peered over the scenery working his powers to find the young man but he was gone.

"We should establish contact with the rest of the planet to see if they have won their respective battles." J'onn said

"But what should we do to this big meanie" Flash wondered, after speeding through town to see if any civilian needed help. He nodded towards Darkseid being severely injured and apprehended by the same shackles he had imposed on his ex-prisoners.

"Let's put him phantom zone and be rid of him once and for all" Superman said while gritting his teeth and letting his cousin tend to his injuries. Batman nodded and so did the rest of the justice league for once in a long time they felt safe.

A couple of days later…

The justice league founders were arguing during their meeting in their watchtower.

"I think we should focus on rebuilding the watchtower in case of a new attack from Apokolips, we need to be able to act faster this time" said Wonder Woman. "But what of earth and our contacts there, we should rebuild our base there first so that we can go on with the rebuilding after this horrible battle" said Shayera. The whole meeting was a bickering of what to do first and it was tied with Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern wanting to rebuild watchtower in case of a counterattack and Flash, Hawkgirl and Superman wanting to rebuild earth first. J'onn was reluctant to pull his vote he understood both of the sides arguments but he finally pulled to the favor of rebuilding watchtower.

" We should rebuild the tower first since being able to defend ourselves at least to a bare minimum is essential then we can help with the rebuilding of earth in the meanwhile the countries of earth will have to start on their own." J'onn said and paused before continuing "But I am really curious to know the identity of the man who saved us, I didn't know anybody who was left who could fight like that let alone hold his own against Darkseid"

The rest silently agreed to do whatever necessary to find the hero and thank him at least. Recruiting a man able to stand his own against Darkseid was a good asset to the Justice League. For there would always be new catastrophes and attacks on earth as sure as they knew that the sun would come up.


End file.
